Desire
by Mr. Porkbun
Summary: When a man pursues his own desires, he will sometimes act without thinking...
1. Eyes::

Ok, I don't own Inuyasha. Can't afford to anyways... Ok, let me start this fic off correctly. When you read the first sentence, I want you to visualize nothing more than the color black. Afterwards, things, scenes, etc. change. Well, that's all I wanted to tell you. I hope you guys enjoy my fic! Oh ya, one more thing. "...." is speaking '....' is thinking Pay attention for these!  
  
Desire  
::Eyes::  
  
When a man pursues his own desires, he will sometimes act without thinking....  
  
Brown eyes opened slowly, yet gracefully. Eye lashes fluttering open. But the only thing to meet the gentle eyes was the color black, nothing more, nothing less. Suddenly, a heart beat was heard... slow at first, then gradually picking up speed, till it was pumping rapidly. What was happening? Why was it so dark... and cold...?  
  
"Where am I? What is this place?"  
  
Kagome's wandering eyes searched frantically for an explanation. What was going on?  
  
"Inuyasha? Shippo?....... Anyone?"  
  
Out of panic and fright, she felt her legs begin to move... First at a slow walk which quickly developed into a jog, then a frantic run. Even she didn't understand what she was doing. Why was she running? Where was she running? And where was she running to? She didn't understand. She felt lost.  
  
Even as she ran for what seemed to be hours, her breath never came short and her legs never tired. Not once. But she seemed to be going no where... Just when she was nearing the end of her hopes of finding anyone or anything, a hazy image was coming into focus ahead and continued to grow in size as she continued to run. Slowly, it grew clearer and clearer...  
  
'Who's that? Is it... Inuyasha?'  
  
Colors and shapes began to form. Gradually she began to make out the colors white and red... Then... Kagome's leg's suddenly locked up, causing her to trip, as she realized who it was. She watched Kikyo turn around in slow motion as she fell to the ground.  
  
A small thud could be heard as Kagome's body crashed to the ground and slid a few feet. After a few seconds had passed, a small groan escaped her lips as she felt pain shoot through her knees and elbows since they took most of the impact from the fall. Carefully and slowly, she lifted her head to look at Kikyo, but this time, she was with someone else. A boy....  
  
"Inu... Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome watched in horror as Kikyo's left pale, slender, dead arm climbed up Inuyasha's chest and slid over his shoulder as her right hand ran down his left arm and finding it's way to his hand as she took it into hers.  
  
"Inuyasha...? Why are you letting her do this to you?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Kikyo lean up to the unmoving Inuyasha's face. Her lips only millimeters from his as she turned her head slightly to look at Kagome from the corner of her eye. A small triumphant smirk played across her pale lips. Kagome was at the point where she couldn't take it any longer, till she noticed Inuyasha's eyes. They looked empty and lifeless... what was going on!? She then realized what was happening.  
  
"Kikyo! What do you think you're doing?! Leave Inuyasha alone!"  
  
Out of pure reaction, Kagome tried to get up. To run over to Kikyo and push her away... yet she couldn't. It came as a shock as she noticed that she couldn't move. That she was paralyzed.  
  
'What's happened to me? I can't move!'  
  
"You don't like it do you?"  
  
"Don't like what? If you're talking about the fact that you're hanging all over him like that, of course not!"  
  
"Or is it because you're powerless to stop me?"  
  
Kagome felt her voice leave her. Was what Kikyo saying true? Or was it something else? Kagome continued to feel the jealousy welt up inside of her.  
  
"Or would you prefer to see yourself here?"  
  
Kikyo's voice suddenly changed to her own, with her own body replacing Kikyo's, but still wearing Kikyo's clothes. Kagome watched herself suddenly lean up and place a kiss on his lips. It was somewhat disturbing to see herself doing that. Taking advantage of him like that, yet she could not pull her eyes away.  
  
"Does this please you?" "....." "Or do you want something more?...... Something else?"  
  
Kagome tried to tell her off. Tell herself to let him go and leave him alone. But her voice never came. Then, she watched the inanimate Inuyasha suddenly move his arms... wrapping themselves around her upper body and pulling her close. Yet his eyes never changed...  
  
'This isn't real. I can't be... It's all just a really really REALLY bad nightmare. But in a way, it's almost like a dream come true... KAGOME! SNAP OUT OF IT! That isn't you that he's holding! That's just an imposter! A fake!'  
  
She felt her anger quickly envelope her jealousy. Just because she was paralyzed didn't mean anything! She could still fight! She just knew she could!  
  
"I wont accept it! I refuse to! I know what you're trying to do! And it's not working!"  
  
Kagome shot glares at her copy. Hoping that they might have hinted to her copy that she had enough of this bull shit and didn't want any more of it. Her thoughts racing, heart pounding, and her breathing fast. She felt the adrenaline flow through her viens.  
  
'If only I had my bow and arrows!'  
  
As soon as that thought entered her mind, her old bow and arrows appeared only a meter away from her. She felt her muscles begin to loosen up all of a sudden, and before she could give it a second thought, she had her bow in hand with one sacred arrow nocked and ready to fly. She quickly pulled the arrow parallel with her arm and up with the feathered end next to her cheek. But as soon as she got the imposter within her sights, she vanished, along with Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome found herself lowering her bow and arrow. With nothing to shoot at, what was the point of wasting a perfectly good arrow? Besides, she felt her anger calm slightly, replacing some of it with confusion. Where did they go? The only thing that surrounded her was darkness and silence now... an eery feeling washed over her... something felt... wrong. Terribly wrong... Then, the sound of cloth rubbing and hitting against more cloth made itself known from above her. Instictively, Kagome found herself looking up, and what made terror run through her like electricity was unexpected.  
  
Coming down on top of her was Inuyasha. But he was in his Youkai form this time. Kagome felt herself open her mouth to let out a terror filled scream, but the only sound that left her was a scream of silence as she watched him pull back one of his hands, claws exposed, ready to make a death swipe at her. Then...  
  
TBC...  
  
::. .::  
  
Ok. That was the first chapter! Interesting? I hope it was long enough... I feel like it's kind of short, since I don't have access to my old writing program which gave me a word count and everything. Anyways, i'll post soon. You can be sure of that! I actually enjoyed writing this chapter too! (Which is a rare thing for me) but took me 7 hours to type, since I was sidetracked most of the time. LOL. Anyways, REVIEW! And i'll write more! 


	2. Sweat::

Ok, I got a review asking what was the point of this story. Well, i'll answer your question with another PLUS an answer.   
  
What's the point of all of the other stories? Absolutely nothing. They're all meaningless. The only thing they're good for is entertainment, and that's about it. Now, back to the story.  
  
I was planning to post this sooner, but heck, why not later? LOL. Sorry. I was hoping to get more reviews. But even if I had wanted to post sooner... I couldn't! I was staying at my cousins house for 3 days. THEN, when I got home to make the final adjustments to my story, the damned program saved it as HTML and it came out all weird, so I had to edit it ALL AGAIN. Ok. Im done ranting. Anyways, im working on a site where Im going to TRY and post this story in it's original format. That is... if I ever get to it. Heh. Also, I know that in the japanese version of the manga, he uses the word 'bitch' and in the english he uses 'wench'. Im just gonna use wench, since im not very fond of the word 'bitch'. Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh ya, reminder, "...." Speaking and '....' Thoughts  
  
Desire  
  
::Sweat::  
  
"INU-YASHA!!!"   
  
Kagome suddenly bolted upright as her blood-curtling scream filled the air, echoing through the forest. Small birds fluttered to the skies in all directions from the sudden startling noise, also causing Miroku and the others to bolt up from their beds, and Inuyasha to fall out of the tree he had resided to for the night.   
  
"What's wrong Kagome?! What happened?!" Miroku asked quickly, concern written all over his face as he stared at a sweating Kagome. Inuyasha was too busy clutching his ears in pain to ask her himself what had happened.  
  
Kagome's eyes darted from her lap to the others as her chest heaved and her lungs ached for air. She quickly quieted her breathing and tried to slow her heart as she stared at her companions. All eyes were on her.   
  
"Sorry... I just had a bad dream... That's all... Sorry for waking you all..."  
  
Kagome spoke quietly and lowered her head. She waited to hear the rustling sound of sheets. Waited for them all to go back to bed. But all was still and quiet. Kagome lifted her head slightly to see everyone still looking at her. She quickly gave them a fake smile and waved her hand as if it was nothing.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. It was just a dream. You can go back to bed now! Eh heh heh..."  
  
Reluctantly and filled with worry, they all laid back down while giving Kagome one last glance before shutting their eye-lids and falling back to sleep. All but Inuyasha.   
  
Ears still aching from the loud noise, and somewhat upset, Inuyasha crawled over to Kagome's side and sat next to her, all fours on the ground.  
  
"What's your problem, wench?! You almost made me go deaf!"  
  
Inuyasha whispered angrily, trying to avoid waking the others for a second time. Apparently he didn't hear her earlier. Kagome looked up and straight into Inuyasha's eyes. Hoping to find golden eyes instead of the red Youkai ones that she saw in her dream at the last moment.   
  
Inuyasha leaned back slightly, not enjoying the way she was looking at him. He gave her a confused look. Kagome placed a hand over her heart and turned to face her lap as she gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Eh?" Inuyasha said as he leaned forward slightly this time. Looking at the back of her head and blinking. He suddenly pulled back as she lifted her head quickly, almost smashing his nose into the back of her head. He quirked an eyebrow as he watched her turn to face him and give him a reasuring smile, which he didn't understand the cause for...  
  
"Don't worry about it Inuyasha. Im going back to sleep. Good night!"  
  
She quickly flopped down and pulled the covers over her head as Inuyasha began to nag at her.  
  
"HEY! You still haven't told me why you screamed my name!" Inuyasha practically yelled at Kagome, causing the others to stir slightly. "I said GOOD NIGHT!" Kagome answered from under the covers. Her voice carrying some irritation. Inuyasha growled as he glared at the sleeping bag she slept in before deciding to return to his tree.  
  
:--:  
  
:--:  
  
:--:  
  
Morning came briskly with fresh dew lightly covering the ground. Kagome found herself shivering as she awoke, and that everyone else was also just awakening. Even Inuyasha, the early riser, was just now coming around.\par  
  
It didn't take long before the group broke camp and began heading deeper into the forest, in search of more jewel shards and Naraku. And for Inuyasha, Kikyo...  
  
Kagome trailed behind the others with Shippou in her arms as she continued to walk. Her eyes never leaving the back of Inuyasha's head while the scenes from her dream continued to run through her head. Images of Kikyo and herself hanging all over Inuyasha... Even if she did like the idea of being that close to Inuyasha, she knew it was wrong... even if it was just a dream.  
  
"Kagome... what's wrong?"  
  
Shippou tugged on her blouse as he looked up into her face. She looked tired and worried. And as if she had something of great importance on her mind. Something wasn't right about this picture. What could have caused her to stare into space like that? She usually didn't space-out. And when she did, her face was as blank as a piece of slate. Shippou tugged on her blouse for the second time, finally getting her attention.  
  
"Hm? What is it Shippou?" Kagome asked, the worried and tired look leaving her features at once. This caused Shippou to give her a confused look.   
  
"Are you alright Kagome? You were staring off into space for a long time."  
  
Kagome smiled down at the little Kitsune as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"Oh, im alright. I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Something? Like what?" Shippou asked, as he returned the smile. Kagome's smile faded as she returned her gaze towards Inuyasha.   
  
"I was... just thinking about... it was nothing. Nothing at all." Kagome sighed inwardly. Nothing she said... what a lie. It was something. But why was she letting it bother her so? It was only a dream. Wasn't it? That's what she wanted to believe anyways. But deep in her heart, she felt that it was trying to tell her something. Like something was going to happen. And soon. But what was it? That's what she wanted to know.  
  
:--:  
  
:--:  
  
:--:  
  
Dusk was upon Kagome as she sat alone at their new camp-sight for the night, waiting for the others to return. It was only a few minutes till Sango and Miroku returned. Sango with firewood and Miroku with two pails of fresh water collected from a small spring about a quarter of a mile from where they were located. Inuyasha still hadn't returned.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Miroku mumbled as he began to dig through his pockets for something. Catching Sango's and Kagome's attention. It wasn't long till Miroku pulled out a small glass vile that contained a red liquid.  
  
"What is it Miroku?" Sango asked, as she moved closer to get a better look at it. Kagome was curious as well. Both watched as Miroku shook the bottle slightly.  
  
"Well, while I was out searching for Sango after I had gotten the water, I ran into a small merchant with an overly large cart carrying various items. He stopped me, trying to sell me something. Nothing really caught my attention... Except for this vile."  
  
Miroku handed the vile to Kagome's outstretched hands for her to inspect it. He continued.  
  
"The merchant was somewhat reluctant to sell it to me though. I asked him what it was, and he told me it was a potion of some sort. I could tell he didn't want to tell me, in hopes that I would put the item back, but it wasn't long till I pulled the answer from him."  
  
"Could you get on with it Miroku?" Sango asked, impatient of his stalling and curious to find out what it was. Miroku just nodded before continuing.  
  
"He said it was a potion that could cure any types of illness and heal any type of wound. Even things as little as an upset stomach or something as complicating as a broken heart. Only thing it couldn't do was bring the dead back to life. To heal any type of illness I was told to mix with hot tea. Just enough to turn the tea a redish color. And for wounds, pour enough to cover the wound. He also mentioned that it was derived from the nectar of a flower called the Hyacinth. But mostly, the blood of various demons."  
  
Both of the girls made disgusting faces at it. The thought of drinking it gave them queezy feelings in the pit of their stomachs. But pouring it into a wound didn't sound as bad.  
  
"But there's a catch." Both girls leaned in closer to listen.  
  
"The merchant said that after using the potion, there would be side effects. He wouldn't tell me what kind of side effects. The only thing he told me was that the effects of the potion on a human can last up to months. But sometimes, if lucky, only for a few hours. And that side effects vary from each individual."  
  
Kagome made a face of distrust towards the potion.  
  
"I wouldn't use that if my life DEPENDED on it. It's too risky in my opinion." Kagome mumbled. She saw Sango nod her head in agreement. Miroku only gave them glances before returning his gaze to the red liquid in the vile.  
  
"I would have to disagree. This potion may come in handy. And for an odd reason, I feel it may come in handy very soon. Sooner than what we expect."  
  
:--:  
  
:--:  
  
:--:  
  
Four hours had gone by, and by this time night had fallen. Still no Inuyasha or any sign of him anywhere. Kagome sat up in her sleeping bag, quietly peering at the others sleeping forms. Where was that Inuyasha? He had gone off in search of some food for them while the others were off doing their own tasks. But everyone had returned long ago, and yet, Inuyasha still hadn't returned. All went to sleep on empty stomachs. All except for Kagome, who laid wide awake in her sleeping bag for what seemed to be hours.   
  
After lying there wide awake, Kagome felt that she couldn't sleep. At least, not till she found Inuyasha.   
  
Kagome quietly crawled out of her sleeping bag, tired of waiting for Inuyasha's return, yet unable to sleep. She had taken all she could, and had finally decided to go in search of him herself. But deep in her gut, she felt something. It felt as if it was trying to tell her something. That something bad would happen if she went... But she ignored it. Believing it to be the cause of an empty stomach.  
  
Quietly, she gathered her Bow and Quiver then crept out of camp, hoping to go un-noticed. But while she left, she didn't notice Miroku and Shippou watch her leave, then quietly get up and follow her. Leaving Sango with Kirara to protect her.  
  
TBC...  
  
Ok, there ya go! The second chapter! Even IM getting excited about the events that are about to come! AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I enjoyed reading them!!! Yes, Mr. Porkbun is an AWESOME name. It's the name of a character I made in class one day, bored... Oh, just to let you know... Ima She... not a he. LOL. Im currently working on the third chapter. So it'll be out soon! Heh heh... Oh, did you like my little Mandarin buttons?   
  
:--:  
  
:--:  
  
:--:  
  
Kawaii, no? Just wanted to point that out. Well, PLEASE REVIEW! Im not begging or ordering. Im asking... and nicely at that. LOL. I'll post soon! (If I get some reviews...) BAI!!! 


End file.
